


As Badly as it Could Have

by AlexSummanus



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSummanus/pseuds/AlexSummanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between scenes in The Dark Knight – this vignette explores what else may have happened between Two-Face and Joker in the hospital room. This vignette was left intentionally open-ended and intentionally broad so that you can take it however you want – it's open to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Badly as it Could Have

**Author's Note:**

> My stories pretty much always contain content that will offend somebody in some way. I use profanity mildly liberally and there's plenty of the sex-drugs-rock-n-roll-violence-mayhem to go around. If you're easily upset while reading books or stories, don't read mine.

Their eyes moved from the gun settled between Joker's eyes to the half-burned coin clutched in Dent's hand. With a hard, disdainful look at Joker, Dent tossed the coin into the air. The seconds it took to cartwheel to its apex and begin the plummet back toward the ground passed more like minutes. Then, the coin landed on the bed beside Dent, clean face up.

 

Their eyes expressed mutual surprise for a moment; the harsh, deep creases in Dent's brow momentarily smoothed and Joker's face relaxed, allowing the furrow between his eyebrows to soften. Then, Joker smiled – almost apologetically – and straightened up as Dent lowered the gun. The unmarred side of Dent's mouth curled downward in rueful regret and he looked toward the floor.

 

“Ah, fate,” Joker said. “Live now, die later.”

 

Dent's expression turned deadly again, and he turned his eyes to glare at Joker in an unspoken warning to leave. Joker shrugged, then quickly leaned in and grasped Dent's chin between his fingers. His lips met Dent's in a crushing kiss; Dent flinched at the contact with his still-raw burns, and his eyes widened in shock. Then, as abruptly as it'd started, Joker stepped back and eyed Dent critically for a moment.

“Oh, dear,” he said. He pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of his uniform and rubbed at Dent's lower lip; red makeup stained the white cotton when he pulled it away. “At least I didn't get it on your collar.”

 

Joker saw immediately in the flash in Dent's eyes that they both understood the allusion. They both knew that Dent no longer had a “Missus” to go home to, or to have upset with him over lipstick on his collar. Joker quickly raised his hands in a defensive gesture. “I'll get mine, Harvey, probably sooner than later,” he said. He backed away from the bed and fled to the door.

 

Joker glanced quickly into the hallway, then stepped through the doorway and reached for the hand sanitizer unit mounted on the wall. He quickly scrubbed his hands with the foam as he walked down the hall. “_Well, that didn't go as badly as it could have._”


End file.
